kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game
is the thirty-second episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis When Debo Spokorn attacks, the Kyoryugers attempt to use Yayoi's newly developed Victory Zyudenchi, but Spocorn insists that they play a fair game of basketball, forcing Daigo to teach the others how to properly play the game. Plot Giving the Kyoryugers additional Zyudenchi, Yayoi presents them with two new Zyudenchi: the Victory Zyudenchi and the Maximum Zyudenchi. Before Yayoi can explain what the items can do, the Kyoryugers are alerted to an attack by Dogold and Aigallon at a competition. Intercepting them, the Kyoryugers are confronted by Dogold's Debo Monster Debo Spokorn and his specially trained Zorima. Outmatched by the Zorimas' basketball themed method attack, unable to use the Victory Zyudenchi, the Kyoryugers use the Futabain Zyudenchi to get the basketball. When Debo Spokorn insists that act to be unfair sportsmanship, Kyoryu Red decides that they would settle with a game of basketball tomorrow. When asked why that just could finish the bad guys off while the chance, Kyoryu Red explains that maybe training will help them learn how to use the Victory Zyudenchi. With Utsusemimaru serving as their manager, despite a rough start, the Kyoryugers eventually learn their strengths as a basketball team. Back at the Spirit Base, realizing Aigallon benefits from many participants depressed over the competition cancelled, Yayoi feels something is still off about Dogold's involvement. By the next day, having changed the game format to soccer at the last minute, Debo Spokorn reveals himself to be a distraction to hold the Kyoryugers at bay long enough for Dogold to obtain the Lost Stone of Futabain within a trophy. Despite the turn of events, with Utsusemimaru held at bay by the Cambrima, the Kyoryugers use their basketball skills to beat Debo Spokorn's team while Torin holds Dogold off so Kyoryu Violet can get the trophy and people to safety. With Kyoryu Violet joining them as they take their fight outside, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses the Victory Zyudenchi so he and his Kyoryuger teammates can defeat Debo Spokorn with their Five Zyudenryu Victory Finish. Forced by a livid Dogold, Luckyuro enlarges both Debo Spokorn and his team with Pteraidenoh Western taking out the Zorima, Plezu-Oh Ankydon wiping out the Cambrima. After being weakened by Kyoryuzin Baseball, Debo Spokorn is destroyed by Bakurestsu Kyoryuzin. Later, as they have obtained Futabain's Lost Stone, Utsusemimaru feels a bit left out of not getting to play basketball. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Chairman: Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory (x2; first attempt failed) **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Ankydon (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Black - Futabain, Parasagun (Battle Mode), Bunpachy (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Green - Zakutor (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon + Plezuon (Zyuden Brave Finish), Plezuon (Battle Mode) Zyuden Victory Finish.jpg|Zyuden Victory Finish 9-Way Zyudenryu Summon.jpg|All 9 Zyudenryu called into battle Notes '' group shot, featuring Bragi-Oh.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1 . **Though Bragigas would make its debut and transform into Bragi-Oh two weeks later, Bragi-Oh first appeared on-screen on this Sunday, not during the episode itself but due to its inclusion in the Kyoryuger/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot. **At the end of the Super Hero Time, takes the Hero Quick-List Challenge, having to quickly list the first five ( , , , , ) and the six Kyoryugers (Kyoryu Red Carnival, Kyoryu Black, Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Green, Kyoryu Pink, Kyoryu Gold) in eight seconds. He successfully manages to list all eleven heroes. ** Several Gaim characters appeared in the ending for the second straight episode in the "dance video" segment. *Serveral lines from this episode are parody references of Slam Dunk. For example Debo Spokon once said "The left hand is for support only..." and Daigo Kiryu's "If you give up, the game is already over!" line. *This is the first time the Futabain Zyudenchi is used in an episode of the series, as it's previous uses were in two movies.'' DVD/Blu-ray releases ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances, Brave 30: Find Them! The Guardians’ Fragments, Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday and Brave 32: Victory! Sport Challenges!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ｢ビクトリー！ スポーツしょうぶだ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ビクトリー！ スポーツしょうぶだ｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo